


兔兔小子

by Molly_99



Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [21]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_99/pseuds/Molly_99
Summary: 田螺姑娘童话风（？
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920652
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	兔兔小子

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，统一补档，写于2019.7.23

在很久很久以前，我们脚下这座高山还是一片湖水的时候。那时的这里的湖面宽阔的望不到边，湖里的鱼似乎永远都捞不完，没有人会为生计而发愁，日子过得悠闲自在。  
湖水的近岸处总是停泊着许多艘小船，说是小船，其实一点也不小哩，你能想到的生活所需里面都有，船就是渔民的家。

这其中有一艘不起眼的小船，船的主人名叫高峰，渔民们有一位青年渔夫名叫高峰。高峰又帅气又勤劳智慧，岸边的柳树见到他都要多情的垂下枝条，湖面上的荷花见到他都要羞愧的收起花瓣。邻居大嫂们总是说：“多好的小伙子啊，大嫂给你介绍个漂亮的姑娘！”他也只是腼腆的笑着摇头说“我不着急成家。”

这种话骗一骗傻大嫂们也许还行，但这可骗不了我。他其实早就有心上人啦！在他小一点的时候，比浅滩里最矮的芦苇还要矮一点的时候，他就有心上人了。小小少年总是爱跑到远处的树林中探险，在树林里的池塘中，他遇到了一个年龄相仿的孩子。他们的相遇，还是高峰偷看人家洗澡被抓包哩！告诉你们一个秘密，他们都已经私定终身啦，可是那小子不知道为什么突然就消失不见了。真的，我可绝对没有骗你们，高峰因为这件事跑到湖边的大柳树上哭了好多天呢。

那少年去哪里了？这事我也不知道。小乖乖们，别打岔，听我把故事讲完。

又是这样的一天，邻船的大嫂隔空喊话：“高峰啊，大嫂给你介绍个漂亮的姑娘！”天气又闷又热，远处的乌云黑压压的笼罩着天空。高峰突然觉得十分烦闷，推辞了大嫂的好意，他下船走上湖岸。从船上下来并不是什么美妙的体验，湖上的荡漾延伸到陆地，高峰深一脚浅一脚的晃晃悠悠。  
“唉哟！”被一个不明物体绊倒，高峰一个趔趄摔倒在了草地上。  
“什么东西？”他回头查看，是一只兔子。两只又白又软的耳朵耷拉下来。看着它肥嘟嘟的身子，高峰起了想把它红烧了的念头。

高峰抱着兔子刚踏上小船，外面就下起大雨来。岸上李家的小子三下五除二就脱下了上衣给王家姑娘遮雨，高峰没敢多看，直接关起了窗子。“年轻人啊……没眼看……”收起了自己无用的感叹，他抄起一个篮筐，胡乱的垫了两件自己的衣服，将刚刚捡到的兔子安置下来。“一个人确实孤单，不如你我也做个伴。”我们的小兔朋友因此逃过了被做成红烧兔的命运。

外面风高浪大，船上还有存粮，高峰想了想决定给自己放一天假。  
“你真漂亮。”高峰缩进被窝，轻轻抚摸着怀中小白兔的长耳朵。小白兔像是通人性般的动了动耳朵，又若无其事的一个发力跳回了自己的窝中。  
“嘿，这小兔子。”

第二天，雨过天晴，高峰向往常一样，傍晚带着一天的收获前往岸上的市场。  
太阳就要落山，湖水闪着奇异的光芒。所有人都心满意足的赶回船上。拖着疲惫的身躯，高峰回到船上，打算为胡乱找些吃的填饱肚子。突然，他惊奇的发现，餐桌上铺满了香喷喷热腾腾的饭菜，鸡鸭鱼肉蛋糖奶，水果饮料小食品，桌上满满当当、应有尽有。  
高峰惊呆了，“是谁做好了饭菜？”没有人回答，可是他已经太累了，没有力气深究。速战速决的吃完了这顿饭，高峰抱起床角的小白兔，深深陷入了梦乡。

“大嫂，您看到昨天有人来我船上吗？”  
“没有，没有。怎么这么问呀？哎呀，哎呀，你是不是谈了朋友？”邻船的王大嫂心直口快。  
无论什么年代，八卦消息总是传的飞快。  
“高峰谈了朋友！”  
“高峰谈了朋友！”  
“多好的小伙子啊，应当找个漂亮的姑娘！”  
“这可说不定！也许是个帅气的小伙子哩”  
当事人已经臊到不行，脸蛋通红，脑子里像煮开水一样，从耳朵眼往出冒热气。“我，我没有。我不着急成家。”  
“多好的小伙子啊。”

高峰慌忙躲回船舱，关上窗户。他抱起那小小的一团兔兔，从兔耳朵抚摸到兔尾巴，手上的动作让他慢慢平静了下来。“我不着急成家，我总是想再等等他。唉……实在不行，我不是还有你陪着我嘛。”兔子这次并未理会他，全身心的享受安抚，后背都舒服的拱起来。

第三天，第四天……高峰还是没找到是哪位好心人默默做了这些事。  
“小白兔，你说，到底是谁呢？不会真的是哪个姑娘喜欢我吧？”  
高峰像往常一样摸着手中的白兔，兔子今日似乎有些心情不好，挣扎着回到窝里，缩成一团。  
“哎呀，生气了吗？别气啊，我不喜欢姑娘，我有你就够啦。”  
高峰伸手想再去摸摸它，温顺的小兔轻轻咬住他的手指，酥麻麻的，奇异的感觉。“我错了，我错了。原谅我吧。”

高峰静静的坐在地上看着它，越观察越感觉不对劲，“天呐，兔子！你为什么在拔毛？”兔窝里的衣服又多了两件，被仔细的垫在窝中，衣服上面铺着一层白色的兔毛，全是这几天它从自己身上揪下来的。高峰想要阻止它，兔子毫不留情却给了他一脚，真疼。小兔子真是怕的厉害，它全身都在发抖，却又鼓起勇气不让高峰再靠近。  
“算了，你随便吧。”不知道一向友好粘人的兔兔为什么这么对他，高峰有些心灰意冷，没有了继续逗弄的心思，和衣而眠。

日子一天天过去，饭菜依旧会神奇的出现在桌上，高峰终于下定决心要查个清楚。

“孔大哥，我今晚有事，不去市上了，鱼送您了。”走到半路，高峰转头回船。

今夜有些微风，小船也随着摇摇晃晃。  
高峰蹑手蹑脚的上了船，贴近窗户往里看，竟然看到一位翩翩少年！白白的脸蛋，红红的嘴唇，高峰发誓这是他这辈子见过的最美的人，颤抖的声音叫出那个他念念不忘的名字，“云平？”  
少年被他吓了一跳，听到他的声音差点哭了出来。月光照的他的眼睛亮晶晶的闪着，船在摇晃，星星落在了眼前。  
“是云平吧？你别哭啊。”看到这双眼睛里的泪花，高峰再也控制不住。手指点上他的眼角，却僵住了身子。下一步，眼泪往哪擦？他似乎觉得自己的指尖越来越烫。少年看出了他的窘迫，出乎意料的，他做了个让高峰更僵硬的动作。他握住高峰的手，非常自然的放到嘴边，吮吸了一口，牙齿轻碰。熟悉的酥麻感走过全身冲破脑顶。  
“小白兔？”  
“嗯。”

重逢的两人哭的稀里哗啦，失而复得的喜悦中，曾经的失望和埋怨早就烟消云散。  
“所以，我们现在能一直在一起了吗？你不会再被族长抓回去了吧？”  
“不会了，我已经成年了。对不起，我不知道要怎么才能面对你。”

门窗关的严严实实，只有一丝月光从木板的缝隙里透进来，偷听着他们俩的夜话。栾云平困得眼皮打架，话语也变得支离破碎、颠三倒四，却支撑着身子聊到了天明，非要把这近十年的思念一股脑的都讲完。  
“想你……炸酱面……怀着孩子……”  
嗯。嗯。嗯？？？什么孩子？？？  
高峰愣住了三秒，光动嘴不出声，灌了口酒总算找回了魂儿。  
“云平，什么孩子？”  
“你的孩子啊！前两天你总是摸我，这不就怀上了嘛。”栾云平一脸的小媳妇样，拉着他的手摸上自己微凸的小腹，眼睛都羞的不敢看他。“你别慌，我已经铺好窝啦，咱们的孩子一定能顺顺利利的出生。”

从他的话里，高峰总算明白过来了。早听说过兔子不能多摸，不然就会假孕，这回算是真的见到了。高峰本想给他说个清楚，话到嘴边又变了味道。“那……我肯定负责啊。”拉起他的手还想说什么，又觉得似乎什么也说不清楚。一个想法突然蹦了出来，钻进被子里去亲吻他的肚皮，“云平，孩子们和我说他们盼着早日有个父亲呢。我们，现在就成婚吧！”

高峰总是不太能应对热闹的场面，但是今日他却高兴极了。我说过八卦的消息总是能随风飘的很远，他成婚的喜讯传遍的整个湖畔。他们欢呼雀跃，有调皮的小孩专门跑来看看高峰的小新郎。每一户人家都送上了一份礼物和祝福。总爱操心的王大嫂默默地红了眼眶，“多好的小伙子啊，多么般配啊。”

“多么般配啊！多么般配啊！”连大柳树上的燕子都这样叫着。它在这场盛大的集会中也收获了爱情，一只漂亮的燕子和它一见钟情。后来它把这个故事讲给他的子子孙孙，我们整个的故事就是从一只燕子那儿听来的。

好了，小乖乖们，你们该睡觉了。后面的这一页，等你们长大一点，长到你们也遇到自己的小白兔的时候，我再讲给你们听。

“云平，洞房花烛你听说过吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 更多故事见：《兔兔小子（大乖乖篇）》。是一辆小车啦…


End file.
